Yakuza Kiwami
A remake of the [[Yakuza|first Yakuza game]], titled Yakuza Kiwami (龍が如く極 Ryū ga Gotoku: Kiwami, lit. "Like a Dragon: Extreme"), was released on January 21, 2016, in Japan and worldwide as Yakuza Kiwami on August 29, 2017. The game was released on the PC via Steam on the 19th of February 2019. The disc version can be purchased in either a Standard or Steelbook Edition, which is only available in Western regions. The game features updated graphics, running on the same engine as the previous game, ''Yakuza 0''.'' The story has been enhanced with updated gameplay and additional cinematics. The Japanese dialogue has been re-recorded and is used in place of the Western version's original English dub. Plot The plot is similar to the [[Yakuza|first ''Yakuza]]. Takes place seven years after the event of Yakuza 0, Kazuma Kiryu, now a Lieutenant Advisor of the Dojima Family of the Tojo Clan, wants to start his own subsidiary family. But one night, one of the Dojima Family members, told Kiryu that the Dojima Family Patriarch, Sohei Dojima, kidnaps his childhood friend, Yumi Sawamura, and his oath brother, Akira Nishikiyama, already went off to chase them to the Dojima Family office. As soon as he got told, Kiryu rushes to the Dojima Family office and when he arrives, only to find out that Nishikiyama already took Dojima's life with a gun and Yumi is in shock because of the murder. Kiryu makes a decision that he will take the blame for the murder of his patriarch. Sending Nishikiyama out of the room to look after Yumi, Kiryu picks up the gun as the police arrive to arrest the culprit. Ten years later, Kiryu is released from prison, but only to discovers that his oath brother has changed into a ruthless man, Yumi has gone missing, and ten billion yen was stolen from the Tojo Clan. Chapters There are 13 chapters in this game: *Chapter 1: October 1, 1995 Fate of a Kinslayer *Chapter 2: December 5, 2005 10 Years Gone *Chapter 3: Funeral of Fists *Chapter 4: An Encounter *Chapter 5: Purgatory *Chapter 6: Father and Child *Chapter 7: The Dragon And The Koi *Chapter 8: The Scheme *Chapter 9: The Rescue *Chapter 10: Shape of Love *Chapter 11: Honor and Humanity *Chapter 12: Reunited *Chapter 13: The End of Battle Gameplay Players can switch between fighting styles for Kazuma Kiryu, the main character, but because he has been in prison for a long time, he will seem weak at first. His strength will come back over time as the game progresses and Kiryu fights more. The game uses the same three battle styles used in the prequel Yakuza 0, alongside Kiryu's moveset which can also be selected. Each battle style has gained a unique ultimate move. Yakuza Kiwami features a new Majima Everywhere system. This mechanic allows Kiryu to fight Majima Goro nearly anywhere in the game. The only way to power up the Dragon of Dojima style is through these battles, and the resulting bond it creates. Majima will not always be easy to recognize, however, and he has sworn to challenge Kiryu at every turn. To help expand the story, Nishikiyama has additional cutscenes throughout that explore the events that occurred during Kiryu's time in prison. There are additional hostesses of Kamurocho to romance. Yui of Club Jewel has no interest in the flirting and courtship that often comes with the Hostess territory. Rina of Club Shine prefers women, and the beauties of the hostess business are the reason Rina took the job. Mini-games New to Kiwami is MesuKing: Battle Bug Beauties. A variant of the catfighting mini-game from 0, it is an arcade battle game featuring scantly-clothed insect women who battle for dominance of the forest. Pocket Circuit Racing returns from 0 as well. * MesuKing: Battle Bug Beauties (Club Sega) * UFO Catcher (Club Sega) * Photobooth (Club Sega) * Pocket Circuit Racing * Bowling (2-Player) * Pool (2-Player) * Darts (2-Player) * Shogi * Karaoke * Hostess Club * Batting Cages * Mahjong * Dice Games * Baccarat * Roulette * Poker * Blackjack Gallery Images YakuzaKiwami 2019-05-05 12-38-57-26.jpg|Title screen. yakuza_kiwami_entete.jpg|Nishikiyama and Kiryu in the install screen for Yakuza Kiwami. Yakuza-Kiwami-Comparison.jpg|Graphic comparison between Yakuza and Yakuza Kiwami. maxresdefault-2.jpg|Ditto. tumblr_oribaxWPPe1wox9jro4_1280.jpg|Ditto. tumblr_oribaxWPPe1wox9jro2_1280.jpg|Ditto. Official Arts YK_DLUX_DESK_WALLPAPER_10_1920X1200_V3.jpg YK_DLUX_DESK_WALLPAPER_9_1920X1200_V3.jpg YK_DLUX_DESK_WALLPAPER_8_1920X1200_V3.jpg YK_DLUX_DESK_WALLPAPER_5_1920X1200_V3.jpg YK_DLUX_DESK_WALLPAPER_3_1920X1200_V2.jpg YK_DLUX_DESK_WALLPAPER_1_1920X1200_V2.jpg YK_DLUX_DESK_WALLPAPER_6_1920X1200_V2.jpg YK_DLUX_DESK_WALLPAPER_2_1920X1200_V3.jpg YK_DLUX_DESK_WALLPAPER_4_1920X1200_V2.jpg Videos Yakuza Kiwami PC Trailer External links * Official website (Japanese) * Official website (English) Navigation Category:Yakuza Kiwami Category:Games Category:Main Series Category:Remakes Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PC